Dark Loverz
by DragonHalf
Summary: Maria and Gaito, they're an unlikely pairing right? Well there's a story for just for them!
1. Accident

**_Dark Loverz_**

* * *

Gaito layed on his bed, thinking of how his plan was going. Fairly well, his Dark lovers and The Black Beauty sisters were fighting the Mermaid Princesses. Then suddenly the Dark Lovers came rushing into the room along with the Black beauty sisters.

"Gaito-sama! Maria's hurt!" cried Yuri, tears were coming out.

Gaito stood up abruptly. "What happened! Take Maria to the Healer's room!"

Yuri took Maria to the Healer's room. "Don't worry Maria, Gaito-sama will heal you."

"Y-Yuri, a-are y-you ok?" Maria asked weakly.

"Yes, we're all fine." said Yuri. "Well except you, and those stupid Black Beauty sisters."

"How did this happen!" Roared Gaito. He wasn't happy, the plan was quite simple and they screwed it up and not to mention Maria got hurt in the process!

"It was their fault!" said Mimi. And the Dark Lovers gasped, they were beyond pissed now.

"It was, they were too weak!" said Sheshe. The Dark lovers cracked, especially Yuri.

"LIAR! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU GUYS USED MARIA AS A SHIELD! THEN PUSHED HER INTO THE ATTACK!" shouted Yuri and jumped on Sheshe.

"G-GET OFF ME, YOU BRAT!" shouted Sheshe.

"SISTER SHESHE!" shouted Mimi.

"YURI!" shouted Izuru and Eriru.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LADIES LATER!" commanded Gaito.

"Of course Gaito-sama.." And they left.

"I have enough to deal with." mumbled Gaito and went to the Healer's room. He examined Maria's body. Wounds, bruises and blood everywhere. "How did this happen to Maria?"

_"I-I'm so-sorry Gaito-s-sama..."_ Maria said unconsciously..

Gaito sighed. "If you're sorry, then next time please be more careful." Gaito whispered in Maria's ear and a small smile appeared on Maria's face.

_**X**_

"Izuru, Eriru, will Maria be ok?" asked Yuri sipping tea.

"Probably, Gaito-sama is healing her. If she doesn't get back on her feet tomorrow, she's not a Dark Lover anymore." said Izuru drinking her tea.

"Ooo, Gaito-sama's taking care of her! I'm sooo jealous!" said Eriru, Yuri and Izuru just stared at her. "What?"

"You are such an idiot." said Izuru.

"I second that." said Yuri.

The Eriru changed forms. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Sure, you're an idiot." said Izuru and Yuri and they sipped their tea.

"I'LL GET YOU TWO!"

"Aha, my, my. Look sister Mimi, these _animals_ can't stop fighting." said Sheshe with a smug look.

"You're right, Sister Sheshe." said Mimi, with a smug look as well.

"You two are disgusting!" shouted Yuri.

"Most annoying." said Izuru.

"Also worst villains ever!" Finished Eriru.

Sheshe and Mimi were outraged. "How dare you three!"

"Well, well, looks who's whining and crying." said Izuru with a smirk.

"Can't handle insults?" said Yuri with a huge smirk.

Sheshe was beyond pissed of now, she was ready to bring out her claws.

"LADIES! WHERE ARE YOU ARE!" Shouted Gaito.

"In here Gaito-sama!~" said Eriru.

"What happened during your battle with the Mermaid Princesses?" Gaito asked calmly.

Sheshe answered. "Your Dark Lovers got in the way and so the Princesses got away, Gaito-sama."

Then Yuri spoke. "That's not how I remember it. You two were bickering with Maria after **US** Dark Lovers caught the 4 Mermaid Princesses. You two said that you two were going to be rewarded because it was '_your_' idea but it was really Maria's idea. Then **_YOU TWO _**broke the bubble barriers that held the Princesses and then when they attacked **YOU** used Maria as a shield to block the music and then when we went up, lighting hit Maria-" Yuri said but then Gaito spoke.

"WHAT!?" shouted Gaito.

"Then Gaito-sama a huge current came and it took Maria under and she hit many, many rocks and a shark tried to eat Maria too. They said we should just leave Maria but **WE** Dark Lovers refused to do." Yuri said and Gaito was speechless.

"Ok, now I'm leaving ladies, Maria still needs my tending."

"Of course Gaito-sama."

"We'll get our revenge." sneered Sheshe.

"Not likely." said Yuri and flipped her hair.

"Gaito-sama favors us above you two." Izuru said.

"Not true!~" said Mimi.

"If it wasn't true, why are we still here?" Yuri said and Sheshe and Mimi were dumbstruck. "Exactly. Let's go ladies."

"Of course." said Izuru and Eriru.

**_With Gaito~_**

"She'll be better by at least by tomorrow morning." Gaito muttered himself.

_"G-Gaito-sama, I-I failed you."_ Maria muttered in her sleep and her facial features slowed sadness.

"Maria, you've no such thing." Gaito whispered in her ear and Maria's expressions softened and Gaito smiled. He had a very soft spot for Maria.

_"I...love...you Gaito...sama...don't leave...me or...the other...dark...lovers.."_ Maria mumbled unconsciously.

Gaito sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do such thing."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked, there's like nothing for GaitoXMaria anymore. I love their pairing!_


	2. Waking up

**_Dark Loverz  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Waking up  
_**

Maria's eyes slowly opened. _'Where am I?'_ She wondered until she recalled yesterday's events. '_Gaito-sama must be SO mad at us. I'll take the blame, it was my fault...'_

Then someone walked in. Maria couldn't really make out whom it was.

"I'm sorry Maria. Please get better quickly." said a very familiar voice.

_'Yuri...'_ Maria thought. When Yuri was about to leave..

"Y-Yuri, w-wa-wait f-for me." Maria said very weakly and Yuri spun around and was wide eyed.

"MARIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yuri shouted and gave her a big hug.

"O-of course." Maria said. "I-I'm a D-da-dark lover."

"Yup!" Yuri said happily. "Do you want anything Maria?"

"Hmm..t-tea please."

"Ok! I'll be back soon!" Yuri said and along the way she shouted_ 'Everyone! MARIA'S AWAKE!'_

_'Oh Yuri.' _Maria thought smiling and shaking her head.

Then Izuru and Eriru came running in, then Gaito and then Sheshe and Mimi stood in the doorway until Yuri shooed them away.

"How do you feel?" Gaito asked.

"O-ok." Maria said weakly.

"You wake up before I predicted, interesting." Gaito said then thought for a second. "Ladies, I have another plan for capturing the Princesses."

"Pfft." said Sheshe and Mimi.

Gaito didn't even turn to look at Sheshe and Mimi for for them to see the annoyance on his voice his voice said everything. "Really? Are you that confident Sisters?" He said quite vehemently.

"O-oh. What is your idea G-Gaito-sama?" Sheshe and Mimi both asked nervously and regretted their previous action.

"Wonderful, let's go to the library to you the plans on the Ice board." Gaito said and then he saw Maria try to get out of bed and sighed. "Ladies go on ahead, I'd like to speak to Maria alone.

"Ok Gaito-sama." They all said and left and then Gaito turned to Maria, who was trying to walk.

"Yes G-Gaito..sama..?" Maria said then she slipped but Gaito caught her.

"Maria, you are not going on this mission. You're staying here." Gaito said and Maria looked surprised.

"No! Gaito-sama! I-it w-was my fa-fault the princesses g-got away!"

Gaito sighed. "It's ok. You are not at fault. The Sisters are." Gaito said and Maria remained silent. "The mission they are going is to test whether the Sisters are capable of capturing the Princesses with the other Dark Lovers."

"O-ok Gaito-s-sama..." Maria said and Gaito started walking away until he stopped in the doorway and threw something to Maria and she caught it.

"I heard from someone that you like this type of stuff." Gaito said without turning around.

"T-thank you Gaito-sama!" Maria and she looked at the item.._ 'A snowglobe..How beautiful!'_

Gaito had a small smile when Maria said the snowglobe was beautiful and went to the library.

**_~At the Library~_**

"Sister Sheshe, I don't see how Gaito-sama likes them. They're useless." Mimi said.

"I know Sister Mimi, it's disgusting but every time they fail, we look even better." Sheshe said smirking and the Dark Lovers overheard their conversion and were very p*ssed off.

Then The Dark Lovers huddled together and made a plan to get rid of the BBSisters_(BlackBeautySisters)_.

"Do you think it's good?" Yuri whispered.

"Yes, but will Maria agree to it?" Izuru asked.

"She has to, then they will be gone!" Eriru whisper shouted.

"It's settled, this plan will commence today!" Izuru said.

"Ladies!" Gaito said coming in.

"Yes Gaito-sama?"

"Let me explain the plan to everyone, listen up."

"Of course!"

**_~After the plan~_**

"That's how the 5 of you will get the Mermaid Princesses." Gaito said finishing.

"So well though of Gaito-sama!" Yuri praised.

"Of course, nothing but the very best from Gaito-sama!" Izuru added.

"It's the best of the best!" Eriru added.

"..." That was all from the BBSisters and then the DLs_(DarkLovers) _glared at them.

"Now, you all may leave." Gaito said.

"Thank you Gaito-sama." They all said and left.

"This is going to be wonderful." Yuri said.

"Of course, they'll finally be gone." Izuru laughed.

"Yup!" Eriru said.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**[Maria's Pov] **__**The Next Day**_

"Now go ladies, the timing is perfect." Gaito-sama said.

"G-good luck everyone!" I said.

"Thanks Maria! Get well fast! I'm gonna bring back some frozen yogurt from the human world!" Yuri shouted and waved.

"Thanks Yuri!" I said, her personality has changed quite a bit. I think she's fallen in L-O-V-E. It sure seems like it, she's been a whole lot sweeter._ 'Will their plan work or will it fail...?'_ I thought and I sighed.

"Something wrong Maria?" Gaito-sama asked and I jumped and freaked out.

"N-no! N-nothing is wrong! Everything is f-fine!" I said freaking out. He just eyed me and it seemed that he suspected me...

"Are you sure?"

I guess it's time to start Yuri and Izuru's plan.."Well, there's this some problem actually..."

"Well what is it?"

I explained that us Dark Lovers heard the BBS were deciding to go against Gaito-sama and steal the two pearls of the Mermaid Princesses. Then they would precede to go take the other pearls and rule the ocean by themselves and without us.

"I see, I'll make sure they don't get that opportunity. Thank you for telling.." Gaito-sama said and he walked away. I was left wide mouthed...What the heck Gaito-sama! Arr, I've got to use the second approach...

How would I use the second approach without fighting with Gaito-sama though? It infuriates me that Gaito-sama wasn't bothered by the BBS's motivates..Arr, Gaito-sama is soo confusing! Then I went back to the room and laid on the bed thinking. Soon time later I heard my name...

"Maria..."

Oh, now he decides to call me. For once I'm not going to listen and make him see another world.

"Maria.."

...

"Maria."

...

"Maria!"

...

Oh Gaito-sama, this will be fun!

"MARIA!"

Gaito-sama came stomping into the room and I was fake sleeping on the bed. He looked at me and left something near my arm and left the room. I slowly rose up and saw that it was a crystal rose. How beautiful!

I slowly walked out of the room and walked to Gaito-sama's room but stopped because I heard a woman's voice...

"Did you give her the rose?"

"I did, but she was sleeping. She was awake sometime ago but I believe after out little chat, she fell back asleep." That was Gaito-sama, rose, sleeping? Wait, Gaito-sama gave me a rose...I was fake sleeping? Who is he talking to?

"Ok Gaito, I shall take my leave now, but remember if you capture her heart, it will be much more satisfying than controlling the 7 oceans.."

I quickly hid and saw the woman..she had long beautiful orange hair..and she had the pendant of a Mermaid Princess..was she the missing 7th Princess? Then I saw Gaito-sama lying on his bed..I decided to make my entrance...

"G-Gaito-sama.." I slowly said.

"M-Maria, what are you doing out of b-bed?" He asked flustered.

"I just w-woke up and wanted to thank you for the rose..." I said and he looked at me funny.

"I didn't..." He started but I cut him off.

"I only receive the most beautiful gifts from one person, Gaito-sama.~" I said winking at him and it seems like as if he blushed..hmmm...

**_!~!~!~!~!~_**

I was in deep thought, how was I suppose to expose the BBS? The first attempt was a total flop..would he even listen to the second attempt..? Why is this hard? Maybe it's because...no..it seems true. He didn't give much thought in punishing them because MY Gaito-sama LIKES them BETTER than US!? WHAT! I became so angry that I froze the entire room.

"I will not let them take away Gaito-sama.." I said in a whisper. I take it up to here with them gloating and taking my place, I will put them in their place! And I froze the room once again.

Why is trying to win Gaito-sama's heart so difficult! Ahhh!

"Maria." Gaito-sama called, but I refused to listen, I was still angry. "Maria.." There he went again, why doesn't he call his precious BBS, Mimi and Sheshe? Hmm? "Maria..." He said starting to get impatient..I seriously didn't care, I froze the door so he couldn't get in when he realized I wasn't coming. I started to meditate. I had a book a book on how to increase your powers.

"Maria...!"

Again no reply.

"Maria..!"

Once again no reply.

"Maria!"

Gaito-sama was tried of waiting, he marched to my room and saw that I had froze the door, ha ha..He tried a small attack, but it most fortunately didn't work. Then he did a defroster spell which melted the ice, aw..Then he saw that I was meditating..and waited for two minutes..Then I felt a little bad and stopped meditating..

"That was exhausting.." I said fake tired and fake rubbed my muscles.."Oh, hello..Gaito-sama..." I said and the facial expressions he had were so cute! Even though he was angry with me..

"Maria..." He started off.

"Yes?" I answered as if nothing was wrong. "What's the matter?"

He just kept staring at me. Was he mad? Well too bad! He should've kissed me and said '_Maria, thank you for this information, be my lover!_' He should've said that instead of '_Thanks, I'll make sure that they don't get the chance_.' Why, why Gaito!

"Umm..Gaito...sama?"

"Maria, what's the problem? Hmm?"

Problem? What problem? The only problem is that he lets the BBS even stay with us!

"There isn't a problem..."

"Don't argue Maria. Tell me." He said.

"There isn't though.."

Soon he started yelling at me for not saying what the problem was, and I yelled back...and blah, blah, blah, and guess what. I stormed out..and LEFT! SEE YOU LATER GAITO-SAMA WHEN THOSE RATS HAVE YOU LOCKED UP! I WON'T SAVE YOU FOR SURE!

**_[End of Pov]_**

"M-Maria..." Gaito said sadly.."Why did you ignore me..? Why did you leave..? I wanted to express my...**_LOVE _**for you.." He said talking to air.."Come back Maria.."

"We're back Gaito-sama!"

"MARIA! LOOK! I GOT YOU THAT ICE CREAM THINGY!" Yuri said running to Maria's room but then saw Maria wasn't there..."M-Maria..? GAITO-SAMA! SOMEONE STOLE MARIA! WHO WILL MAKE MY ICE CREAM?!" Yuri shouted and saw that Gaito's eyes were filled with sadness.."G-Gaito-sama..where's Maria..?"

His response was a mere whisper.._"She left..." _


	3. The search for Maria and new friends

**_Dark Loverz  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 The search for Maria and new friends_**

_**[Maria's Pov]**_

I left...I left in tears more specifically..I was so angry with..My Gaito-sama..why? Why? Why did you yell at me? Why..? Oh yes, my beloved Gaito-sama prefers the BBS more us and much more than me.

I swam all the way to Antarctica..It has a lot of snow, a lot of space for me to train and increase my powers. Also, it feels lonely without my Gaito-sama..

I simply don't understand why he did those sweet things for me and then in turn yell at me..? Did he think I didn't love them? I love all his gifts, because he is the one I love..

"Gaito-sama..." I started.."Please..take good care of Yuri and the others...and watch out for the BBS..." I muttered looking at the beautiful sea..

_**[Sister Sheshe's Pov]**_

I was a bit shocked that Miss Ice Princess left, I wondered why but who cares, with her out of the way, dear poor, naive Gaito is our's for the taking. Soon Mimi and I will become the rulers of the Seven Seas! Aha haha haha!

I also have noticed that Gaito has been a bit depressed since Miss Ice Princess left, we might be able to use that to our advantage, aha hah aha. Taking the pearls of the two locked up Princesses would be easy, Gaito would be to depressed to even notice. When Mimi and I rule the seven seas, I'll make sure to take Gaito's powers and lock him up. Ahahaha!

"Sister Sheshe! Sister Sheshe!" I heard Mimi calling out to me.

"Yes? What's wrong Mimi?"

She told me that Gaito wanted all of us to search for Miss Ice Princess and bring her back here. I became very angry, my plans of ruling the 7 Seas would be postponed for a great deal of time.

"Why doesn't he just send those failures.." I gritted my teeth, once I get my hands on the brat, she's gone.

"Black Beauty Sisters!" Gaito called. I became even more agitated, how were we supposed to steal the pearls when we-Wait..we can steal the pearls..All we need is those failures to search for the Ice brat..Perfect.

"Coming Gaito-sama!" We both said unison.

_**[Gaito's Pov]**_

I called the Dark Lovers and The BBS to search for Maria, it's been a few days since I last saw her and after they find Maria, then my plan of ruling the 7 seas can be continued..I still do not understand why Maria felt..Did she feel forced..? Un...unloved...possibly..?

I feel so empty without her...this is love that feels very empty and uncomplete..I must find her so I can feel complete with her at my side..

_**[End of Povs]**_

Gaito had told his plan to his followers and hoped Maria would be found and brought back to his side. He needed her, his life felt much more desolate without her..His mind was in a frenzy..

"I hope they can find her.." He muttered.

"Gaito.." He heard a voice..It was Sara, The Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess, he had taken her captive but she wasn't in tanks like Coco and Noel. "C-c-coco's and N-noel's p-p-p-pearls!" She stammered with much difficultly.."They've been stolen!"

Gaito's eyes widened at her words..Then he remembered what Maria had told him..

_'The BBS will turn against us and steal the pearls..'_

"We'll see how their_ little_ plan works out Sara, I have a feeling a group of Princesses and DarkLs will stop them." Gaito said while smirking.

_**With Maria...**_

"Ah, that sucks like heck!" Hanon said and Maria nodded her head.

"That's..terrible!" Lucia and Lina added.

"Y'know, you're not that bad.." Karen started. "All you guys want is freedom...It's not fair that you guys are stuck at the bottom of the ocean floor."

"Yes.." Maria agreed with Karen. "Gaito-sa-..all Gaito wishes is to be free and live with others, he's so lonely. It could make any one's heart ache to see him when he's alone, all you see is a lonely child!"

Small tears started forming in our 4 Princesses eyes. Hearing about Gaito's true objective made them tear up. While the girls complained and wished for silly trivial things, the only thing Gaito wished for was freedom, friends, and family.

"Maria, we're going to help you, we'll talk to Aqua Regina-sama! We must always help someone in need, and that person is Gaito!" They all said together and Maria teared up, maybe the Mermaid Princesses weren't so bad after all...

Also this how they met and became friends..

_**Flashback**_

_"Yes, one of the guards said Gaito might be here, he saw a DarkLover." Karen told Hanon, Lina, and Lucia. They swam to the surface and when they reached the top...Snow was coming directly towards them..They all sweatdropped.._

_"N-now-way.." They all said and ducked back into the water._

_"Whoa, what the heck.." Hanon said. "That was crazy.."_

_"It was, we should be careful, it might be Maria, she has snow and ice powers." Lucia said and the other girls nodded, then they all transformed._

_"Pink Pearl Voice!"  
_

_"Mizuru Pearl Voice!" _

_"Green Pearl Voice!"_

_"Purple Pearl Voice!"_

_They started looking around for Maria until they heard someone crying, being angry, and really frustrated._

_"Stupid BBS! I won't let you guys win!" It was Maria, she was training her powers and they seemed stronger than before._

_"S-stop!" Hanon started. "W-we won't let Gaito take over the 7 seas! A-and not freeze us!"_

_"Hanon!" The others said.._

_"S-sorry.."_

_Maria was actually quite puzzled, did they think she was trying to take over the Antarctica Ocean..?_

_"I-I'm not there to take over, but if you want to fight me, I won't lose!" Maria said._

_"But don't guys always lose? Why doesn't Gaito send in stronger people?" Hanon asked and that started the waterworks._

_Maria fell to the ground and started crying non-stop.._

_"E-eh?!" The girls were taken a it back, they were so confused._

_"Was it something I said..?" Hanon asked._

_Then Lucia asked Maria what was wrong and Maria told her what was wrong. Also then Hanon changed the subject and they enjoyed Maria's company and Maria enjoyed their's. So that's how they became friends._

**_The End~_**

"Well, well, well." Said two familiar voices.

"It looks like Miss Ice Brat betrayed Gaito-sama."

"How true! And to think he send us to look for her because he desperately misses her!"

The girls and Maria got up and were ready to fight.

"Sheshe and Mimi."

"Hello traitor.." Sheshe started.

"Stop, you're the traitor!" Maria boomed and revealed that she knew their plan, Mimi ans Sheshe were shocked, how did that Ice brat very find out? They made sure to take her out first because she was the strongest of the DLs.

"Whatever.." Sheshe started while smirking. "We're going to have fun." They took out their mics and started to sing, their power was increased by the pearls.

The Princesses were in very deep trouble..


End file.
